Rodney McKay's special day
by SuperMom1
Summary: It's Rodney's birthday. Jennifer and Teyla are organizing him a surprise party and they ask John to keep him occupied for a while. Rodney wants to look for and ancient lab and of course John agrees. Before long they find themselves in trouble and whump ensues.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I do love to write about them though.**

**Set sometime towards the end of season five, when Rodney and Jennifer had become a couple.**

**This is my first short fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Rodney McKay's special day.**

John and Rodney were exploring the lower levels of Atlantis. How many times had they done this John thought? Why am I doing this he thought? Because it was Rodney's birthday and he had agreed to do something Rodney wanted to do and for some reason Rodney just wanted to work, which meant looking for an ancient lab at the bottom of the city.

Teyla had made him promise to keep Rodney occupied for a few hours why she and Jennifer had organised his surprise party.

So here he was walking down a dark, mouldy damp corridor his flashlight cutting a thin beam through the dark; not his idea of fun, but apparently it was Rodney's.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He drawled in his Lazy voice.

"I don't really know, but apparently there's lots of cool ancient stuff." Rodney answered

"Brilliant." John muttered to himself.

"What was that Sheppard?"

"Umm… I was just wishing you a happy birthday."

"Thanks for spending the afternoon with me. It means a lot to me Sheppard."

Sheppard suddenly felt guilty about wanting to complain. "You're welcome buddy; it's your special day, so I'm happy to be here."

"Hey Sheppard, do you want to watch a movie with me after this. I'll have some Pizza sent over and we can drink some beer off the pier when we've finished?"

John looked at him, he knew that after this they would be going to a surprise party for him, but he thought he'd play along.

"Aren't you doing something with Jennifer tonight?"

"No she's working tonight, we'll so something tomorrow night."

"Well then a movie, pizza and beer it is then."

They wandered on in silence until they came to a door. "This is where the lab I was looking for is." Rodney told Sheppard, running his hand over the door sensor.

"Stupid fake gene." Rodney muttered.

"Sheppard can you open this door?"

John thought about a sarcastic comeback, but thought that seeing it was Rodney's birthday he would be nice. "Sure, no problems." He told him and waved his hand over the door sensor.

The door opened and the lights came on, walking in all they found was an empty room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 1600 hours and Rodney's surprise party was in two hours, Jennifer had just finished her shift in the infirmary and Dr Cole was taking over, so that Carson could be at Rodney's party as well. He had just come in from one of the small villages in the wilds of the Pegasus Galaxy, where is he was helping the Hoffan virus survivors. That was what Carson believed he was meant to do in this period of his life, so who was she to argue with him.

She was heading to the mess hall to help decorate when a Scottish voice spoke. "Hey lassie, how ya doing?"

"Hey Carson, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Anything for Rodney, he's such a unique individual, it should be fun."

Jennifer smiled. "He certainly is unique. Have you come to help set up?"

"Aye, that I have luv."

They walked into the mess hall side by side. They were amazed by what they saw. The room was decorated with pictures of ancient artefacts that Rodney had discovered. They walked over to the kitchen and saw that the cook was in the process of cutting a cake into the shape of a ZPM.

Teyla came over to speak to them. "Carson it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well lassie." Carson replied, giving her a hug.

"Teyla what time are we expecting Rodney and John to show up?" Jennifer asked her.

"About 1800 hours, apparently the boys are exploring and ancient lab." Teyla explained.

"Is that such a good idea?" Carson asked, looking worried. "You know what those two are like when they are exploring ancient labs."

"I told John to look after him and make sure he didn't get into any trouble today."

Carson snorted. "Really, you asked John too look after Rodney? Those two are as bad as one another."

"Well apparently that is what Rodney wanted to do for his birthday." Teyla explained.

Jennifer looked at them starting to get a little worried. "Well let's get back to work and hope that they find absolutely nothing of interest today."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Rodney stood inside the empty room looking around and they saw nothing, absolutely nothing.

Rodney started to panic, "Ummm… Sheppard I have a bad feeling about this."

"I tend to agree with you McKay, let's get out of here."

They headed for the door, just as the lights went out. Before they had a chance to reach it the door slammed shut. "Ummm… Rodney this is not good."

"Ya think." Rodney shot back.

They were standing in the middle of the room when a hologram appeared before them.

"This is a top secret secure lab, you do not have clearance to be here." The hologram stated.

"Umm… We're sorry." Rodney stuttered.

"Yes we made a wrong turn and ended up here, so if you could kindly open the door we will be on our way." Sheppard quipped.

"That is not a good enough answer; here you will stay until the council is notified." The hologram explained and then disappeared.

"Oh great." Rodney muttered.

"Did you bring your radio?" Sheppard asked kicking himself that he'd left his in his quarters.

"Yes, of course I did." He stated

"Well use it to get us out of here." Sheppard replied sarcastically.

He tapped his tapped his earpiece. "Rodney to Zelenka come in."

_"What can I do for you Rodney?" _

"Sheppard and I are trapped in a lab over by the East Pier; can you get us out of here?"

_"I'll look into it, Zelenka out."_

"Work fast, Rodney out."

Sheppard was walking around the room, shining his flashlights on the walls. These walls are cracked and there appears to be dampness."

"This is not good." Rodney tapped his earpiece again. "Zelenka you're going to have to work super quickly, the walls are cracked and they're leaking water."

"I'll work as fast as I can Rodney. Now leave me alone and let me work."

They sighed and stood in the middle of the room keeping an eye on the cracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 1700 hours in the mess hall and the preparations were taking shape for the party. More decorations had gone up and people were beginning to place non-perishable foods on the table. There was a huge serving table where plates and glasses were stacked with knives and forks. The bulk of the food and alcohol would be brought out fifteen minutes before the party started.

Ronan entered the mess hall looking around for Teyla. He spied her by the kitchen watching the cook ice and decorate the cake.

"Hey Teyla where shall I put this present?" Ronan asked her.

"There's a table over by the plates and glasses for presents." Teyla told him, pointing the table."

Woolsey entered at that point as well and followed Ronan over to put his present on the table. He spied Jennifer and wandered over to speak to her.

"Dr Keller, this is lovely. Where is Dr McKay while you're preparing all of this?"

"Colonel Sheppard, has taken him of my hands for a few hours, apparently Rodney wanted to go exploring in the lower levels."

Woolsey sighed. "Oh dear, that could mean trouble."

"Why does everyone say that?" She asked him.

It was Ronan who answered. "If you take Sheppard and McKay and add and ancient lab It always equals trouble."

Suddenly it occurred to Jennifer that they were absolutely right. "Ohhh, you're absolutely right."

She sighed and hoped that they were wrong. "Well let's get back to work and hope that they find absolutely nothing of interest today."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The cracks in the walls were getting larger and more water was coming in. Rodney and John just sat in the middle of the room. John got up and walked over to the all for a closer look.

All of a sudden there was a rumbling sound as one of the cracks became larger. Sheppard was about to turn around and head back to the other side of the room when there was a loud crack as the wall gave way.

Water rushed in and all Rodney could do was yell, as he saw Sheppard buried below a pile of rubble.

The water was still coming in, but it had slowed its onslaught and all Rodney could think off was getting to Sheppard, before he drowned.

He managed to find Sheppard under the rubble and get his head above water. The man had a huge cut on the front of his head and was unconscious. He looked down and realised that Sheppard's legs were buried below a pile of rubble and it didn't look as if he was going to be able to move the rubble any time soon.

Rodney tapped his earpiece. "Zelenka we have a problem."

_"What is it Rodney?"_

"A wall is collapsed and there's water leaking into the room we're trapped in and Sheppard is unconscious and trapped below the rubble."

_"I've located where you're trapped. I will send a team to get you out."_

"Might I suggest you cut a hole in the ceiling and get us out that way? I don't want anyone else on this level."

_"I'll get on it right away, Zelenka out."_

"We'll be waiting, Rodney out."

Rodney sat there in the cold water holding his friends head out of the water, he wished there was more that he could do, but for the moment all he could do was make sure that Sheppard didn't drown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was talking to Teyla when his earpiece activated.

_"Mr Woolsey its Zelenka here and we have a problem."_

"What seems to be the problem Dr?"

_"Rodney and Colonel Sheppard are trapped in a lab in the lower levels and water in leaking into the lab. A Wall has collapsed and Sheppard is buried underneath it, he is unconscious, but for the moment Rodney is holding his head above the water. I was about to send a team of combat engineers down to cut a hole in the roof and get them out."_

"I'll inform Harris to assemble a team and I'll inform Dr Beckett that he should go with them. I will also let Teyla and Jennifer, know what is going on, Woolsey out."

_"I will keep in contact with Rodney, Zelenka out."_

Woolsey sighed; Sheppard and McKay were trouble when they got together. Maybe he should ban them from working together, or even being friends. Looking around the room he found Teyla and Jennifer talking to Carson and Ronan.

Woolsey walked up to the group and interrupted their conversation. "It appears that there had been an accident in the lower levels of the city. Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay are trapped in a lab, with water leaking in. Sheppard is trapped beneath a pile of Rubble and unconscious." He looked at Carson before continuing. "Dr Beckett can you meet Harris and his team in the ready room with a medical team."

"Aye I'm on my way." Beckett told him, as he was heading towards the door.

"I'm going to." Ronan grunted and followed Carson out of the room.

Woolsey looked at Jennifer and Teyla. "Ladies stay here and I will keep you informed." He told them before heading out the door.

Jennifer looked at Teyla. "So much for a relaxing afternoon of exploration."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was getting cold and the water was still coming in. He was finding it more and more difficult to keep Sheppard's head above the water.

Sheppard groaned and looked up at his friend. "Whaaa… appennned…?" He slurred.

"The wall collapsed, that's what happened." Rodney told him.

John looked at him and started to panic. "Rodney…. I can't…. feel… my… legs." John's teeth were chattering by this time. "It'sss… Really… c ccold."

"I Know buddy, a rescue team is on its way, you'll be in the infirmary with some good drugs before you know it."

"Soorrryy….Rodney…. I know…It's… supposed to….be your….special day."

"Don't worry about it Sheppard, we can celebrate another day."

"Thankssss… Rodney… I…think…I'll….go to…..Sleep now."

"No, no, no you have to stay awake; you have a concussion and probably hypothermia. Do not go to sleep." Rodney was yelling at the man by this time.

"Okkayyy…quit…yelling."

Rodney's com activated at that moment. He managed to tap the earpiece and still keep Sheppard's head above water.

_"Rodney its Carson here, how is Colonel Sheppard?"_

"He's barley conscious, his legs are trapped beneath a pile of rubble and he says he can't feel them."

_"How cold is he?"_

"His teeth are chattering and his speech is slurred."

_"Okay it's looking like he only has mild hypothermia at this stage. Harris and a team of combat engineers are about to start cutting a hole above you. Try and keep him awake and I think we'll keep an open com line at all times."_

"Okay I'll do my best."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harris looked at Zelenka "I need to know exactly where they are, so that I don't bring the whole ceiling down upon them."

Radek was walking over the floor with a new scanner that they had discovered a few weeks ago. It could take readings through walls and floors.

"There definitely under here." Zelenka told him.

"Okay men, start cutting over here?"

Carson came up to the men, before they started cutting. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"It could take up to an hour." Harris told him, looking concerned.

"Okay I'll let Rodney know."

"Rodney its Carson. Harris has just informed me that it will take about an hour to cut through the floor, make sure you keep him talking and keep him awake. "

_"Thanks Carson." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Down below the water was still rising, it was up to Sheppard's neck and Rodney had no idea how long he would be able to keep the man's head above water.

"Wha…" Sheppard slurred.

"You're trapped under a pile of rubble and the water is rising in the room we're trapped in." Rodney explained for the hundredth time.

"Howw…?"It's a long story Sheppard and I don't want to repeat it right now."

"Okaayy… sleep…" Sheppard told him closing his eyes.

"Sheppard, you must not go to sleep. Do you understand?"

"Why… not…?"

"Sheppard I am not repeating myself again, just don't go to sleep."

"Can't….feel…my…legsss." Sheppard was becoming confused.

"Carson, Sheppard is confused and his teeth have stopped chattering. What does that mean?"

_"He's moved into the moderate hypothermia stage now. We shouldn't be much longer and then we'll get you out of there._

"Please hurry up the water is still rising and I won't be able to keep his head above water much longer."

_"Rodney, how are you feeling?"_

"I'm just shivering a bit, but I'm totally coherent, unlike Colonel Calamity here."

_"Now Rodney, don't be unkind. It's not his fault."_

"Sorry."

_"We'll have you out in about ten minutes, so just hang on."_

"Okay, please hurry."

Rodney looked down at his friend and realised that he had closed his eyes again. He shook him a little and spoke to him. "Hey Colonel Calamity, stay awake. We'll be out of here in fifteen minutes and you'll be in the clutches of Dr Voodoo Beckett."

"Wha…" Sheppard slurred fighting to stay conscious.

"I'm not going to explain everything to you again. All you have to know is that you'll be out of here soon."

"Okayyy…." He said closing his eyes again.

Rodney was just about to start shouting at him when the ceiling on the other side of the room gave way. A rope and harness were dropped from the ceiling and Harris appeared a few minutes later.

"Oh thank God you're here. Send Carson down as soon as possible."

Harris came over and took Sheppard's head off of Rodney. "Carson wants you up that rope now. There's a medical team up top to check you out."

Rodney looked at him about to argue, but he thought better of it. Another one of the combat engineers had come down the rope and helped Rodney into the harness and he was pulled to the top.

Next Carson came down with his medical bag; he did his best to keep it above water.

Carson knelt in the cold water next to his patient, he appeared to be unconscious. Carson rubbed his hand against his sternum and Sheppard groaned; a good sign.

Carson started barking orders. "I need that rubble off of his legs and I need that stokes basket down her as soon as possible."

Ronan started to clear the rubble off of John's legs. "I'm on it Doc."

"Be careful not to move him as I don't know if there is any damage to his legs or spine."

Ronan nodded and continued to work away. There were a few heavier pieces at the bottom, so they needed to lift them with a rope and pulley system from above.

Once the rubble was removed from his legs, Carson had a look to see if there was any obvious damage. He wasn't happy by what he saw one of his legs had a compound fracture. We'll have to fix that up in surgery, he thought. He pulled out a potable splint and some bandages and splinted his leg up the best he could.

He couldn't see any other obvious damage, so he put a neck brace around his neck. "Can you fella's help me lift him on to the back board. Try to move him as little as possible."

Once he was on the back board, they put him in the spokes basket and attached it to the ropes. They then gently lifted him out of the room.

Carson was up the rope next, as he needed to tend to his patient in a hurry.

Once Carson was out of the hole, he checked Sheppard's pulse, blood pressure and temperature. He then shone his pen light into his eyes. Sheppard flinched.

The medical team picked the back board complete with Sheppard up and transferred him to a gurney. "Alright let's get him to the infirmary and get him warmed up a few degrees. His temperature is 89degrees and I'll need to get it above 95 to perform surgery. I also want scans of his neck and back before we take him off that board."

They started their mad dash to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jen I do not want to get into bed until I see how Sheppard is."

"Rodney as soon as John is brought in I will let you know." Teyla soothed.

"I'll stay with him and make sure he stays in bed." Ronan threatened.

Alright, aright, you don't have to gang up on me. I'll get into bed, but you have to let me know when Sheppard comes in."

"Do not worry I will sit with you and Jennifer will let us know when she knows anything." Teyla soothed.

"Thanks Teyla." Jennifer said, as she left the room.

Jennifer arrived in the emergency area just as Sheppard was wheeled in. "What are his symptoms."

"He has moderate hypothermia, his leg is a mess and I suspect he has a concussion. I want some scans of his back right away; as he complained that he couldn't feel his legs."

Jennifer walked up beside his bed and helped the nursed cut his clothes off. Once they were off they wrapped him in some warm blankets to try and get his temperature up.

Carson took his pulse and blood pressure again and was pleased that they had improved slightly. He then hooked him up to and IV and started him on fluids.

"Now we wait and get his temperature up, before we take scans and fix his leg."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later when Jennifer entered the main part of the infirmary, Rodney was dosing and Teyla and Ronan were by his side.

"How is he?" Teyla asked, looking concerned.

"His leg has a bad break and we'll need to operate when his temperature is up a little, he has a mild concussion and we'll need to take scans of his spine to make sure there is no damage.

"So much for Rodney's surprise party." Ronan mumbled.

A voice spoke from the bed. "You were throwing me a surprise party?"

"Yes and Sheppard was supposed to keep you occupied until 1800 hours, but it's way past that time now."

Rodney looked at them apologetically "I'm sorry we messed up your plans."

"Never mind, we can celebrate when you're feeling better." Jennifer told him.

"I don't want to celebrate unless Sheppard is there as well." Rodney stated.

"Okay we'll wait until he's feeling better. I must go now and see how John is. Close your eyes and try and get some rest Rodney."

"Thanks Jenn." Rodney said, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jennifer walked back into the emergency room to find that Sheppard was waking up.

"Doc what happened and why can't I feel my legs?" He asked, sounding reasonably coherent.

"We're about to do some scans on your spine to determine why you can't feel your legs. Once we've done that, we need to get you into surgery and fix your broken leg." Carson explained.

"Okay, but why am I injured?"

"Colonel we'll talk about that later okay."

He nodded, as his eyes began to droop and he drifted off to sleep.

"Okay let's get him under the scanner and check for spinal injuries." Carson suggested.

Ten minutes later after scanning his spine they had discovered that there was some bruising and swelling along his spine and that was the reason for the numbness.

Carson sighed with relief, which was good news, as the feeling should return to his legs in a couple of days when the swelling had gone down.

"Let's get him off this backboard and into surgery." Carson told the staff before heading to scrub up. Jennifer followed behind him.

Five minutes later Sheppard was wheeled into surgery.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard became aware slowly, the first thing he noticed was pins and needles in his lower body and then he felt that his head was pounding. He lay there half aware wondering if he should wake up fully or just go back to sleep. He heard soft voices begin to invade his consciousness. That was it, he had to know what they were saying and so he opened his eyes.

Looking around he saw, Teyla, Ronan and Rodney sitting beside him and they were all eating cake and drinking milk.

"Hey where's mine?" He managed to croak out.

"Nice of you to wake up Sheppard and seeing you missed my birthday celebrations, you don't get any cake." Rodney teased.

"How long was I out?" Sheppard asked. He was actually thinking that he really wanted to go back to sleep again.

Teyla held his hand and spoke to him gently. "Three days."

Carson walked in on them at that moment. "Laddie I see you're awake. How are ya feeling?"

"Like I have pins and needles in my legs."

"You had some bruising and swelling along your spine. That is why when you were trapped you couldn't feel your legs." Carson explained. "You also have a broken Tibia, which pierced you skin, so you have quite a few stiches as well. We had to repair it surgically with rods and screws and when the swelling goes down we'll put it in a cast."

"What about my pounding head doc?"

"You had a concussion. You were in and out there for a few days, but there's no damage to your skull or brain."

"When will I be able to feel my legs again Doc?"

"In a couple of day's I would expect." Carson told him. "Now how is the pain?"

"About a two."

Carson chuckled. "About a seven then."

"Probably." Sheppard muttered.

"I'll give you something for the pain and then you should go back to sleep. Sleep is the best thing for you right now."

"Kay." Sheppard said, his eyes already drooping.

When Carson came back and injected his pain meds into his IV he was fast asleep again.

Two days later he awoke to a strange gurgling sound. His head felt much better and the pins and needles had gone and he could feel his legs again; the only problem was he could feel the pain in his broken leg.

He looked around to see what the gurgling sound was and found Torren was sitting on the side of his bed, held by Teyla.

"John it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Leg hurts."

"I will go and get Jennifer in a minute, but first Torren wanted to visit his Uncle John."

"Where is Carson?"

"Carson has gone back to his work on curing people affected by the Hoffan virus."

"Okay, how are you then T.J., Have you been a good boy for mom?"

He looked at John, clapped his hands and made a strange gurgling sound. It sounded like Unca on.

"Did you hear that he said my name?"

Teyla just smiled at him and left Torren with him, while she left to find Jennifer.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Jennifer asked, walking into the room."

"I can feel my legs again, but now my broken leg is beginning to hurt."

"Okay I can give you something for that, but first I would like to get a cast on that leg. Once we've done that you will be able to sit in a wheel chair." Jennifer explained to him.

"Great Doc, when can I get out of here then?"

Two hours later when his leg was in a cast and propped up on a pillow. Rodney walked in to see how he was.

"How are you Sheppard?"

"Better thanks. Umm… look Rodney I'm really sorry that your surprise party was ruined."

"Don't worry Sheppard, I hate surprise parties anyway. We had a party in your room, but you really weren't coherent enough to notice at the time. You kept talking about your pet dogs and cats and how they liked to lick your birthday cake."

Sheppard looked horrified. "Really? I don't remember that."

"It's probably a good thing too. Although it was funny for us, I don't think you would have appreciated being laughed at all night."

Jennifer came in a few minutes later and gave him his pain meds. "It's time for you to get some sleep Colonel. If you're a good boy, I'll let you leave in a few days."

He gave her a deadpan look before settling down to sleep. Five minutes later when he was fast asleep Rodney left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later Rodney wheeled Sheppard out to the east pier, he had been out of the infirmary for two days and Rodney felt it was time, for Sheppard to help celebrate his birthday.

Teyla, Ronan and Jennifer were there, as well as Carson, who had come back especially for the celebration.

"Laddie it's good to see you're feeling better."

"Thanks Carson."

Jennifer stood up to make a speech. "Okay the purpose of this little celebration is to wish Rodney McKay a very happy birthday. There will be pizza and beer coming in a minute and yes Colonel you may have a beer. The cook has kindly made another cake as well, seeing that Colonel Sheppard didn't get a piece of the last one."

Rodney looked at his girlfriend. "Thanks Jen."

"You're welcome darling." She said, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later the cooks turned up with a rolling table full of pizza and beer, following behind was a table with a cake in the shape of a ZPM. It was exactly the same as the original cake, but smaller.

They all spent a lot of time laughing and talking over the pizza and beer.

As the night was drawing to a close John rolled himself over to the edge of the pier.

Rodney came up beside him and handed him a piece of cake. "So what do you want to do for your birthday next year?"

"I don't want a surprise party and I think that I'll probably stay in bed all day."

Rodney laughed, as he pulled up a chair to sit beside his best friend.

**Fin…**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
